


Caught In The Act

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>c.1970</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this many years ago on Livejournal under a pseudonym, just in case anyone recognises it.

Roger tiptoed up the steps, hoping for a few moments of privacy before the four of them went out for the night; he needed some rest if he was going to be able to sustain his usual performance of excessive drinking, incessant flirtation and loveable antics. How he was supposed to ignore the one person he was interested in, while feigning attention to everyone else and staying the life and soul of the party was beyond him.

Roger picked up the photo on his bedside table; it had been taken at Brian’s 21st Birthday party. The guitarist’s eyes were lit up by his smile which was genuine despite the terrible weather and the fact that the venue had been cancelled due to flooding. It had been Tim’s idea to have the party on the veranda, which in hindsight was probably not the best of plans considering the amp Brian had received had gotten wet and was now most probably useless. Still with an arm draped around Roger, they had smiled for the camera. Well, Brian had smiled while Roger attempted a grin giving the impression he was auditioning for the role of the Joker in the upcoming Batman television series.

Roger traced Brian’s lower lip with a fingertip, feeling tears spring to his eyes, “Snap out of it Roger!” he muttered angrily. Unrequited love was not on his list of things to think about to make oneself the life of the party and so he kissed the photo before placing it back on the table.

Having forgotten to shut his bedroom door properly, he hadn’t noticed the presence which had been waiting patiently for the past five minutes. Roger was surprised to say the least when his planned exclamation of “Fuck Brian, I can explain” was smothered with a kiss.


End file.
